A Drink of Desire
by Dr. techno
Summary: A clop where Raindrops is a bartender where she has caught a good eye for one of her regulars, Berry Punch. She tries to get her to appeal to her, but it doesn't go exactly as she wants it. A one-shot for now. Requested by ImJustAnotherBrony and proofread by sunset lightning


**- A Drink of Desire -**

It was a quiet evening at the Raindrops´ bar, a bit too quiet to be be a Friday, but it was still a bit early so the busy hour was yet to come. Raindrops was sweeping the long counter in true western fashion and she couldn't help but thinking to hang up as sign saying 'don't shoot the bartender.' The place looked more like an open British pub with the dark oak tiles and bar counter then a western saloon though with the divan sessions and high chairs by the counter. Some of the usual customers and some new ones were already in place with the barmaid Heart blossom serving them, but there was one that had yet to come. Just as she thought about her, she came in.

"Hi there Berry, I was wondering when you were going to show up." She smiled at the purple pony with magenta mane as she entered his bar.

Berry Punch had unfortunately gotten the reputation of being the town's drunk after she beat an Irish mule, but everyone who really knew her knew she were nothing like the rumors, or at least not as much as they made her look.

She had been a regular visitor for two years now and you have gotten pretty good friends, Raindrops thinking for maybe becoming more than that, but she hadn't dared to go down that path yet, never been the right moment to tell her.

"Sorry for having you worry about me dear, I had to help out my sister with assignments from her class," She sat down at the bar in front of her. "I should apply for a teaching job in Canterlot seeing how I do so much for Cheerilee."

"Well if you did that you won't be able to get my special fruity throat-burner punch." She started mixing up her usual.

"Drops, do you think I'm a drunk?" She almost drops the mixer by her sudden question and the sad tone it had.

"Drunk? Of course not, you just know how to have a good time and enjoy a good drink. You might hit the bottle too hard from time to time, but that's only normal. Even a bartender like me tend to take a drink too much," It didn't seem to cheer her up very much. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that every pony I have been trying going out with has turned me down when we got around to drinks. Either they don't like me being able to take stronger drinks than them or they think mares drinking such strong alcohol is wrong. Why does every stallion has to be such sticks in the drink?" She took the drink you had placed in front of her and took a sip.

"So you're a stallion mare," Rain said disappointed, but tried not to let it show too much. "I always figured you out to be... different." She gave her a confused look.

"At this point I'm willing to take anything beside changelings."

"Have you ever considered, I don't know, going out with a mare instead? You know, try being with one of the same gender." She tried hinting as much as she could at herself without seeming oblivious.

"Being with a mare?" She thought about it. "Granted I'm tired of drinking alone, but am I really that desperate? On the other side, guys can be pretty thick headed and we girls are easier to get things through with, am I right?"

"Yeah, really easy." Raindrops thought to herself and barely manage not to roll her eyes at her.

"You know Drops, you're the only one I feel like I can talk about this sort of things with. You're sort of this friend that always is there for you." She smiled at her and for a second Raindrops was sure she was considering asking her, but she emptied her drink and got off the seat and placed a few bits on the desk for the drink.

"You know you can always talk to me Berry, no matter what." She looked after her as she left. "Just make sure you have your first meeting here."

"There no place I'd rather have it." She smiled and left.

Raindrops let her forehead hit the bar table in a small thump. Great, now she had planted the idea of her getting into a relationship with another mare and she hadn't even shown the slightest sign of wanting to ask her. To top it off she was going to have it right in front of her thanks to her not just admitting she liked her.

"Something wrong Raindrops?" Heart blossom had noticed her boss looked a bit down. "Didn't everything go as planned?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Had it really been so oblivious what she had been trying to do?

"The drink. Didn't you say you wanted to try to change something in the fruity throat-burner punch?"

"Oh that, I guess it slipped my mind." Raindrops sighed in relief, although she didn't really understand why she wanted it kept as secret.

"Is there something else that bothers you then?"

"Well, it's more of a personal matter. Have you ever had problems expressing feelings for somepony that seems to need to get it in with teaspoon?"

"Hmm, I had this girlfriend once that I basically had to throw into bed until she understood I was interested."

"Are you really sure you want to talk about that right now?" She hushed down so the customers would hear it, but she didn't seem to care.

"Sure, I don't care about what other ponies thinks of me as long I am with someone I love and I can be true to myself and the one I'm with. Are you having a hard time with someone you love Raindrops?" She trotted a bit in place.

"Sort of yeah, but kinda not. It's a bit complicated." She snapped out of her shyness. "Enough chit-chat, bring these drinks over to the ponies on table 4." She put three mugs of beer on a plate for her.

"Don't wanna say who it is, hm? No wonder you have it difficult if you gonna keep on being so secretive."

"Just serve the drinks, will you?" She tried to sound strict, but didn't quite manage it.

"Fine misses secretypants, don't be such a grump." Heart Blossom stretched her tongue at the bar owner and levitated the plate of beer to the table where three stallion cheered and applauded the drinks for some reason.

It had been almost a week since Raindrops had mentioned that Berry should try out mares and had almost immediately found someone. She had been talking nonstop about how cute and understanding for her, not to speak of sexy. It make her so jealous and she wanted to slap her and tell her that she had been meaning her when she said she could try girls.

Heart had also been quite happy lately, going around humming to herself and smiling even more than Pinkie would do. She said it was because she had met the perfect mare which really didn't help your situation.

She had asked for free today which you had allowed since tomorrow would be a quiet day. She did her usual pub routine by taking the empty glasses someone left onto a plate when someone comes trotting in.

"Hey there Rain, you miss me?" It was Berry, no doubt about that and she lightens up.

"Actually yeah, there was something-" She stops as she turns and see that she's not alone.

The first thing she saw what different was that she was pretty. Not that she wasn't that normally, but she had put her mane up in a cute ponytail and had a semi-fancy necklace that went pretty good with her coat. The second thing was that she was walking a bit too close to Heart Blossom to be two friends out on the town and she realized what was going on.

"I thought you said we were going out, not to my job." She nudges Berry playfully which stings Rain in the heart a bit.

"Well this is the best bar in Ponyville and I promised Raindrops to have my first date here. I hope you have a table and a lot of booze ready."

"Ye-yeah, of course I have," She snaps out of her thoughts. "The corner table is not taken for once so you can take that."

She leads them to the end of the bar to one of the more popular tables due to the nice view which shows Canterlot on the distance without anything obscuring the view. They sit down and she hands them the menu even though both knows in in and out. It was more for Raindrops to try to keep her cool which she barely manage to keep up.

"Let's see... I think I'll try something different today. I take apple liquor, what about you Heart?" She looks over at Heart Blossom with a mysterious smile and she hides a smile behind her menu.

"I'm not sure sweetie, maybe a scotch?" Raindrops notes the order.

"Okay then, I will come with the drink shortly."

"Just take your time, we can wait." Heart barely managed to contain her laugh. She tried not to curl her note block too bad, but she clenched it pretty hard in her hoof.

The rest of the evening she spend sending a longing glare at the two in the corner while swerving up the other customers that came and went. They were laughing and talking in such a honest and open way you actually felt a bit bad for being so angry earlier. To see Berry so happy with someone makes you glad even though she wished she had asked her first.

She manages to run thing mostly smooth except for a few minor hiccups due to she had to run the bar and serve at the same time. Even though she wasn't suppose to, Rain had been taken a few stiff drinks out if sight of the guests to try to ease her heart ache. By the end of the day she was pretty tired after all the running back and forth, but everything had gone pretty well everything considering. The only one left was the two in the corner that had worked up quite the amount of empty glasses.

"Hey guys, it's closing time! You should start heading home now!" Berry slams the newly drained glass and added it to the collection.

"Well that's about time," She slightly snuffles and leaves the table a bit wobbly. "I'm tired of all this pretending anyway so I'll go with the more direct approach. Thanks for trying Heart."

Heart waved over her shoulder as she went for the door. Berry took one of the seats at the counter and rested her head on her front hooves while glaring with a drunkenly smile at Raindrops. The main door closed behind Heart and left the two mares alone in the bar.

"Ehm, why are you still hanging around Berry, aren't you supposed to follow your date home?" She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Well I'm gonna close the bar now so there isn't more servings if that's what you think." She shook her head again. "Then what is it."

"Common Rain, it's just me and you here now so you can say it now." Raindrops didn't quite follow.

"What do you want me to say?" Berry groaned irritated.

"Here, maybe this will loosen your tongue." Before she understood what Berry meant, she leaned over the desk and locked her lips with Raindrops.

The kiss was warm and soft on Raindrops lips with a strong taste of alcohol behind it. She didn't quite know if she should embrace the kiss or refuse it, but she gave in and let it happen. She had been longing for it, but there was something nagging her.

"Is that good enough for you?" Berry said as she broke the kiss. "Are you ready to say it now?"

"But, but what about Heart? I thought you two were-" She laughed a rolling laugh.

"A stupid scam, we weren't really going on a date. I asked her if she would help me to see if you would intervene, but you didn't so I had to go for a more direct approach."

"What about all those stallions you've tried dating then?" She just smiled.

"There was never any stallions, it was only you." This really surprised Raindrops and Berry grabs her shocked face. "Yes, I have always had a thing for that pretty face of yours. I have just been waiting on you to admit it too. So tell me now Raindrops, do you love me? Do you want to be with me?" Raindrops felt a few tears swell up in her eyes.

"Yes Berry, yes I do, more than anything." She used her wings to fly over the counter and plant another kiss on her lips.

This time she kept it up longer and more passionate than before. Berry responded by leaning in on her front hooves which forced Raindrops to back off a bit, but she kept leaning more and more over the counter until she fell over. Raindrops landed beneath Berry who pinned her to the ground by stepping on her feathers. Having her stand over her like this made her feel powerless with her breath smelling strongly of alcohol.

"It seems I caught a little birdie, what should I do with it?" Berry said playfully.

"Wait Berry please, what if someone comes in?" She tried to free her wings from under her hooves, but the more she moved, the more her wings sent jolts of pleased feelings to her head which made her starting wingboner even harder.

"Heart locked it on the way out so there won't be anyone here to disturb us. I've got you now and I'm not letting you go so easily. You're blushing like a peach right now so you want this as bad as me, don't you?" She started trailing kisses down the pegasus's neck and she let out a weak moan.

It might had been the shots she had taken in secret earlier taking effect, but she couldn't deny that she liked being held down while getting seduced by the mare of her dreams. Normally being treated like this would end in somepony getting a strong right hoof in their face, but the alcohol made her mind sluggish and a bit perverted.

Berry kept on working her way down Raindrops body with her loving kisses to her chest and to her belly. She felt like one of those anime ponies where she lied with crossed front legs and spread hind legs. She had stepped off her wings to be able to move further down, but she still felt the pressure where she had been standing which still sent pleasing feelings. She came to where Raindrops had been waiting for and she felt tense, but she stopped just over it.

"Why are you stopping Berry? Is something wrong?" Her hind legs was shaking slightly from the intensity.

"Beg for it," She said a bit demanding. "I want to hear you beg for me to do it."

"Beg? I don't know what to say, is there- Aaah!" She gasped as Berry dragged the tip of her hoof agonizingly slow yet extremely pleasing around her moist marehood.

"Is this motivation enough for you?" Her slow circling narrowed down, but still not close enough for her and it drove Raindrops mad. "common now, tell me how much you want it." An incredible warmth quickly started building up and didn't help Raindrops situation.

"Oh sweet Celestia, you're driving me insane. please, just do it. Drive your tongue deep inside me, rut me with your hoof, do anything you want, just please get rid of this burning heat." Berry smiled.

"Such a filthy mouth you have. Fine, I will relieve you from this heat, but not without some flavouring." She grabbed an almost empty bottle of Everfree scotch which she re-opens and empties

the remaining drops over her

nether region.

The alcohol felt chill as it ran down her damp sex, in her folds and around. As soon as the chill passed, it got replaced by the earlier burning passion which didn't seem to deplete from the cooldown. As soon as the last drop left the bottle, Berry threw it aside and licked her lips like a hungry cat eying its prey.

"Time for me to get a taste of this delicious little birdie," She said and planted her mouth to Raindrops love lips.

She moaned loudly as Berry buried her tongue in her sex and past her outer brims. The sensation of her tongue wiggling inside her makes Rain squirm and her wingspan extended even further to its maximal span and quivers with anticipation. Her tongue reached deep and seemingly sucked up the heat like a sponge as she stimulated her inner walls. Raindrops breath was heavy and her cheeks flushed red as Berry Punch hummed pleased as she tasted the alcohol mixed with her lover's juices.

Raindrops sat back up and placed her back against the bar shelf and spread her legs out even more to give her better access. Berry was standing on her back knees face down in Raindrops crotch while grabbing hold of her hips with her front hooves on her cutie mark, a sensitive spot no matter the pony. Raindrops placed a hoof on the back of her head as she started panting, and a few dots of sweat started forming on her forehead.

"You're enjoying this immensely don't you?" She took a break from her tunnel digging and looked at Raindrops heated face. A string of saliva hung between her mouth and Raindrops slit.

"Oh, please don't stop now. I think I'm starting to get close. please don't stop Berry," Rain begged and Berry got a sly grin.

"Your wish is my command," She smiled and slid the tip of her right hoof inside her.

Raindrops gasped as she pushed more of her hoof inside, spreading her opening pretty wide until she stopped with half her hoof inside. She slowly started moving it in and out with a slight glistering sound from the juices she had produced and was soaking up her tunnel. She nibbled on the joint between her wing parts on her left wing to try to sustain herself, but it only worked up her ecstasy. Her panting came almost as short yells now and a pressure started building up inside her. It seemed Berry noticed how close she were since she started lapping on her small pearl poking out over her half-buried hoof.

The attack of her sensitive little flesh pearl was too much for the pegasus as she flung her hind legs around a surprised Berry Punch and locked her tightly against her vagina which clenched tightly around her hoof. Her feathers fuzzed up as she ache her back and screamed at the ceiling. Her hips bucked by themselves as a fair amount of bodily fluids squirted against her hoof which worked as a cork, not letting a drop pass. the warm juices building up inside her vagina until she finally stopped releasing and managed to relax.

"Oh man, I thought your cutie mark was because you were good with rain clouds, but now I think it might have a second meaning." She popped her hoof out and a river of feminine scents onto the floor. "That was definitely more than a few raindrops."

Her joke fell for death ears since Raindrops were still in bliss after her huge orgasm, but she started to come down.

"Oh good mistress of the cloud, that was amazing. That was way different than doing it alone. Okay then Berry, what about-" Berry suddenly slumped on top of her chest.

She looked down to see that she was sleeping with a smile and slightly drooling on her fur, it must have been the amount of alcohol finally kicking in. She ran a hoof through her magenta mane. She came with a small groan and snuggled closer into her. She hadn't noticed before, but she smelled of Emerald essence, a pretty expensive perfume ponies only used on special occasions. She reached her wings around them both as a sort of blanket before slipping into a deep sleep with her newly official marefriend.

**The End**


End file.
